penguins_primerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Bonino
Nick Bonino was traded from the Vancouver Canucks to the Penguins on July 28 2015 in exchange for Brandon Sutter and a 2016 3rd-round pick. The Penguins also received Adam Clendening and a 2016 2nd-round pick. Bonino, nicknamed Bones, really found his place with the Penguins centering wingers Carl Hageling and Phil Kessel in the early spring of 2016. The line became known as the HBK line. Bones is said to be one of the most "intelligent, quick-witted guys in the locker room" and apparently has a "fantastic dry sense of humor".https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/13-things-you-didnt-know-about-nick-bonino/c-283296272 Bones appears to have taken up the time-honored tradition of pranking Dan Potash in lieu of Pascal Dupuis' departure from the team. During the 2016 Stanley Cup Final, Bonino scored the game-winning goal of Game 1, famously called by the Hockey Night in Canada Punjabi broadcasters. Family Immediate Family Bonino married longtime girlfriend Lauren in 2014. The couple met as freshmen at Boston university. They lived in the same dorm, three floors away. They met in the dining room, and Bonino walked her to class the first day of classes. They became a couple that November. Lauren is also a hockey player, and Bonino has said that she is a better skater than him. "She's from Alberta, Canada, and definitely tells me when I do stuff that isn't right on the ice. She'll tell me things and she knows what she's talking about. I listen to her."https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/13-things-you-didnt-know-about-nick-bonino/c-283296272 The couple has one child, daughter Maisie (5 Jan 2015)http://triblive.com/sports/penguins/10623240-74/bonino-cup-penguins. They settled on her name after having googled different baby names. Grandparents Bonino is very close with his maternal grandparents, Jim and Nina Orsini, both in their 90s. For his day with the Cup, Bonino cooked them their famous tuna fish and angel hair pasta so they could eat it out of the Cup. Bonino has said they are his biggest fans. He called them from the ice after the Penguins won the Cup in San Jose in 2016.https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/13-things-you-didnt-know-about-nick-bonino/c-283296272 HBK The HBK line was put together when Evgeni Malkin went down with an injury and head coach Mike Sullivan was forced to shuffle the lines. Carl Hagelin, Bonino, and Phil Kessel had immediate chemistry and was incredibly successful, combining for 7 goals and 20 points in the playoffs alone.https://www.nhl.com/news/hbk-line-crucial-to-penguins-road-success/c-280878484 The line combination, technically a third line, became so well-known they had a sandwich at Primanti's named after them. The guys are good friends, and Bonino has said Hagelin and Kessel are his closest friends in the League.https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/13-things-you-didnt-know-about-nick-bonino/c-283296272 HBK is a reference to professional wrestler Shawn Michaels, who went by the moniker The Heartbreak Kid. Trivia * Bonino listens to three radio stations: country, Hits 1, and hip hop. He doesn't have music on his iPhone. * His favorite show is Curb Your Enthusiasm. * He watches the Bachelor and Bachelorette with his wife, Lauren (and claims he only watches because she does). He also likes Scandal. * He regularly plays card with Phil Kessel and Chris Kunitz when the Penguins are flying. Their 4th man used to be Jeff Zatkoff who is now signed with the LA Kings. * He had a scholarship to play lacrosse in college, but chose to play hockey at Boston University. * Is a really fast runner. * Kevin Shattenkirk (St. Louis Blues) was the best man in his wedding. * He would love to get a golf lesson from Rory McIlroy.https://www.nhl.com/penguins/news/13-things-you-didnt-know-about-nick-bonino/c-283296272 References Category:Nick Bonino Category:Player Profile